Not every girl's dream
by gemmathegreat
Summary: Gemma wakes up to find she is being married to Legolas in the morning, the only problem is that everyone hates her and she does not know why. Horrible story of a wedding from hell. Not humourous. NO MARY SUE, NO SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Not a Girl's Dream.

Disclaimer: I am not making any profit from this story and do not own tolkien's creations.

Chapter 1

She awoke with the morning's air upon her face. Thinking it was but a simple day back at school she arose and wiped her eyes waiting for the chill of London air to hit her. It did not. The feeling was warm and soft, the smell of leaves and trees filled her nostrils and calmed her.  
Around her was a different setting, not the one she had know before. This place was grand, it was filled with candles and flowers, the open windows let the light shine through. Outside she could see a forest and many men riding towards her in strange dress. She thought she was dreaming, It had been common to her to flutter off into a different world when asleep.

"My Lady, you are awake, finally"

Gemma turned around and saw many women standing at her door carrying many items that she did not recognise. People usually did not talk to her in her dreams. This was starting to scare her, She looked around and bit her lip hard so that it was close to bleeding.

'Yes, I am awake. Were you waiting for me?" Gemma Looked at them "If you were I am sorry"  
The ladies did not stand around listening to her but started complaining about the sunrise. They were pushing her around for many hours, cleaning her and washing her hair, they talked of something special but did not care to talk to her directly. Gemma was starting to realise that this wasn't a dream and it scared her.

The women were lead by one, She looked young but had an air of wisdom about her, She could tell that she disliked her, they way that she roughly treated her and abused her. Gemma thought suddenly that she had been kidnapped.

"Who are you, Please tell me, I am quite scared" She asked looking deep into their eyes trying to find some kind of answer.

The women tutted and carried on with what they were doing. THey treat her like she wasn't there, like and ornament that they were required to clean. Gemma disliked this and tried to stop it.

"Im serious, tell me who you are, tell me where I, I want to go home" Gemma began to cry but they ignored her still. One of the women slapped her.

"Just be quiet, all because you were chosen does not mean that we have to do what you say. we have orders from the king, we will not start taking them from you aswell" The Woman carried on and started trying to undress her. Gemma Tried to push against it but they were being brutal with her. Gemma began to cry and wail. They were abusing her and to her knowledge she had done nothing wrong. They stripped her naked and flung a dress at her.

"Get dressed quickly, you are needed downstairs soon, do not delay for nobody will come and help you". With that they slammed the glass door on her and walked off in a hurry.

Nothing seemed to be going right for her. The dress they flung seemed to be that of purest white, it had flowers and lacing. This had to be a wedding dress.

"Am I now going to be forced to marry, chosen, that is was they said, oh God, wake me up from this, take me home. Gemma began to think that she was on one of those hidden camera shows.

"Ok, ha ha, very funny. Now let me go home. look, do you want me to just carry on with it, fine, but ill make it very boring. "She was shouting now, trying to find the little hidden camera's. but she just could not see any. Gemma Tried desperately to get into this dress but it was just too long, obviously this was made for someone else. The laces at the back could be done tighter, she would be able to wear it, But she would just trip. Trip and fall wherever she was going.

She was now just laying on the bed crying, the tears falling down her face staining her cheeks and causing her eyes to go patchy and red.

"I knew you would do this!"

The woman who slapped her had walked back into the room, she was carrying a pair of scissors and a brush. Gemma looked at her.

"are you going to hurt me?" she said trying to get as far away as possible. The woman just walked further towards her. She was wearing simple dress and was quite pretty but the look that masked her face took all of it away.

The woman grasped her by the hair and pushed her to the floor.

"Please tell me who I am to be married to?" Gemma asked trying to get the information.

Gemma looked up and could see the lady holding out the scissors.

" Do not boast, you are neither the fairest nor the smartest, I have no idea why he picked you. The Prince will take one look at you and flee if I have any say in it, and yes I do, after a quick hair cut you will be lower than the simplest maids. "

" The Prince, what Prince, This is a windup isnt it" Gemma laughed but the woman above her looked deadly serious. She becan by taking small snipets of Gemma's hair and flinging them in her lap but quickly it turned to uneven chunks and giant peices. Gemma would not be the first to say that her hair was not beautiful or long and flowing like golden rays but this was unfair. Her hair was being turned into a mess, she was practically bald at the front now.

" Stop now, just stop it" Gemma could not cry and more so she just screamed and screamed. Her eyes welling with tears.  
Gemma could hear partying downstairs and see wedding processions going ahead.

" Just leave me alone, leave me alone" Every tear Gemma shed her laughter got louder. She had cutting harshly and making her head bleed, they droplets of blood trailed down her face and left her looking like a murder victim.  
The woman shoved a crown of flowers of her head and pushed her out the door. Gemma was tripping on her dress and the closer she got to the music the more splendid and beautiful the setting became. A handfull of weeds were chucked into her hands and dirty food by people walking by. Gemma tried running away from the shouts of torment but she was held in place tightly by the woman.

" What a wonderfull 14th birthday present" She told herself, thoughts ran through her mind of a horrific scene that was about to commence as soon as these giant wooden doors were opened. She looked a state, covered in blood and food, her dress was in tatters and her face was red and blotchy, her hair was atrocious being all different lengths and she had scars all around her scalp that were open and flowing.

There was music playing and the doors opened. The flowers falling in front of her were fresh and fragrant. Infront she could see a lengthy isle surrounded by men and women of all ages.

It was outside and the sun was shining and there was a man at the front dressed in robes who looked around and saw her.

A/N please review or ill probably never finish this story without the willpower. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Every Girl's Dream

Thanks for the reviews, they really made my day. I am trying not to make this humour because it would probably not be really funny. Im trying to highlight the bad points of waking up in middle earth

note to chaynelle : They would, to find out why you will jsut have to keep reading. thanks for the advice about the grammer and i am trying.

Chapter 2

Gemma walked down the aisle, She occasionally tripped on her dress but nothing could be worse than what she was feeling inside. It felt like that world was against her and nothing was going right.

Finally after what seemed like a thousand years of walking she came to the front and looked at her prince. Gemma stepped back and blinked.

She was speechless, he was the man of her dreams, She had always imagined her kissing him, she had writted stories and acted out plays where they met and fell in love and where he bound himself to her forever.

" Are you Legolas Greenleaf" she whispered to him trying not to draw attention to herself. It was hard because every eye in the palace was looking at her with disgust and terror. What a pitiful sight she was, The Prince and the King looked at her like she was dirt.

" Yes, I am the Prince, who are you though?" He sneered touching her hair. Her eyes welled up again and tears fled down her broken nose. Her lips had gashes and her cheeks were grazed.

" I am your betrothed, at least I think I am" Gemma pleaded looking straight into his eyes. al she could see was disgust.

Legolas turned around and said something to his father, He walked away from her leaving her standing like a statue still and cold in the middle of the aisle. His father followed him and puled at his arm

" Legolas, what are you playing at, you cannot walk out of your own wedding, come back here now" he shouted at his son but Legolas just kept walking.

" What am I playing at, What are you playing at father, I cannot marry that wretch, not for all the gold in the world. I do not love her and she is not the same elf that I said I would marry, let me go father" he said to him but Thranduil just gave him a stare.

Gemma was looking around at all of the nobles and lords staring in disbeleif. Was this what the crown was coming to?, was the only prince of Greenwood going to marry a wretch from a dump.

" You will go back there and marry this Girl, then you will be happy with her. This is obviously not her fault"

Legolas bent to the will of his father. It was him who chose Gemma to be his bride. She was the most worthy of all of the ladies he knew. She was the same age as the Prince, 512 years. Still young in the eyes but they were just old enough to marry. They both were edgingon adulthood and Thranduil wanted to see his son married.

Legolas walked back to Gemma who stood looking at him. She was biting her lip and as soon as the music started again she became happy.

" Im sorry" He whispered to her .

The wedding took place quickly, it was a wonderful wedding but nobody was pleases with it. Gemma was barely able to speak from the pain. Legolas couldnt even look at her when he kissed her. It was not magical to her and walking off with him was more humiliating than anything she ever knew.

She hoped so much that this was a dream or a joke but she already knew that it was real. as real as the pain soaring through her body.

Legolas took her to a different part of the palace where she sat down on his bed. Twas large and regal, flowers intertwining the bed posts and paintings hanging the walls.

" I apologise for any embarrasment that I have caused you, I only wish that your wife could have been a fair maiden worthy of you. I am sure you are a good elf and I only wish that you are happy" she siad bowing her head low to him even though it hurt.

He sat down next to her andlooked her in the eyes.

" I do not even know your name, I am sure that I cannot judge you on your way of dress.I will call a maid to clean you up and get you something more suitable for your status. your bed is through there, please be welcome" he said showing her into a smaller room but just as beautiful. there were windows all around and flowers lining the walls. there was a mirror in the corner but Gemma darent look at it.

" This is wonderful thank you very much"

Legolas left her alone in the rooms and she wondered why he had been so nice to her. This was not at all what she had imagined when she wrote stories about the weddings of Prince Legolas and herself. there was always a beautiful maiden and they were desperatly in love running into the distance together with the blond hair flying behind them littered with flowers.

" Ha, I doubt that was ever true, wait until I tell my frein" Gemma stopped talking there. She diddnt think she would ever see her freinds again. She would be stuck in this harsh reality where she could not even lay in her husband's bed and kiss him on the lips.

Gemma half expected the foul woman to come back in trying to hurt her again but instead there was a much kinder woman at the door.

She was carrying material and other things.

" Are you going to hurt me?" Gemma sobbed fleeing into a corner like a hurt puppy defending itself

" No, I am going to help you. don't worry your majesty, the woman who 'helped' you before has been expelled from the palace. you will never see her again. my name is Meilouie, I will be your maid." She said happily.

She came and hugged the new princess.

" That is a beautiful name, but I seem to have forgotten mine" Gemma had just realised that she was probably not called Gemma in this reality.

" Aredhiel, of course now it is Princess Aredhiel, I hope you wont mind me cleaning up your face, then i will try to cut your hair to a decent style then we will sort you out some clothes"

Gemma nodded and was led inot a large bathroom where there was a steaming bath ready for her to jump in.

The scars upon her face healed in an instant after a special paste was applyed. of course with the magical healing ofthe elves it would be accellerated. about her scalp the scars were slower. being closer to the brain they were more severe and less likely to dissapear completely.

" I feel so alone, I have no one here. what have I done?, pray tell"

Meilouie Chuckled and carried cutting and trimming the hair to a reasonable length.

" You have done nothing, well you were chosen to be Princess. Do not worry, your hair will grow back soon, in a couple of years it will be good again"

Gemma felt har hair It was barely up to her shoulders at the longest, The front of her hair was the most damaged, The maid eventually tried to vut it in a side parting avoiding the front peices.

Gemma was taken to the bathtub and was undressing when her new husband walked in on her.

" I apologise" he said but he did not move, he just stared at his new bride, now seeing her properly he smiled. Her face was pretty. It was not the most beautiful but it was obviously easy on the eye. her body although covered in scars was perfect in his eyes. of course this was the first female's body he ever saw so he would have no comparrison but he did not leave but watch the water be poured over her body.

"your majesty, did you want something?" she asked looking at him sorrowfully. she smiled and he returned it

" Well, the banquet is about to start and the bride is being missed. If you could be downstairs soon it would be good. I shall wait for you" He said still not taking his eyes off her face.

Gemma realised this and soon she was liking this reality. Surely this was not what she had dreamt but at least it had come true.

Legolas showed her a white dress that he had found.

" I think that this is the right size, you can wear it"

Gemma placed it on her body and walked down sith him to the banquet.

" They will Love you, like I" he whispered and Gemma smiled. This was going to be fantastic.

The End

im sorry if it was corny and tacky. but plese tell me what you thought. I wanted to try a new direction and I just couldnt bear the character with the same name as I to have a bad ending

please review.


End file.
